


Hot Cop Lady

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waitress Ruby totally has a crush on hot cop lady Emma.</p><p>Written for the AUs DrabbleCycle @ Femslash100 for the prompt: "Coffee Shop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cop Lady

"Oh look, hot cop lady is back."

Ruby looked over and sure enough taking a seat by the window was a woman in a police uniform. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and in uniform Ruby found her attractive to an embarrassing level.

Ruby blushed and busied herself with the coffee machine.

"It's so cute that you've got a crush on her," said Belle.

Ruby gave her Australian friend a glare. "You should go serve her so I don't turn into a bumbling wreck again."

The last time Ruby had served her she'd been so nervous she had only barely managed to avoid dumping coffee all over that yummy uniform.

"No way, just think if you give her good service she might return the favour later on," Belle gave her a lewd wink and picked up her tray of prepared drinks. Ruby looked over the cop again. 'Swan' her name-tag had said. Ruby wondered what her first name was. She was sure it would be something nice.

She was already getting nervy when she finished the order and took it to the waiting customers. Having successfully delivered the coffees she went to Officer Swan's table.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, I'll be your server today, what can I get you?"

"Hi, large Cappuccino please."

"Coming right up," Ruby quickly turned before she could say something dumb.

After Officer Swan had left Ruby noticed she’d left a note that had a cellphone number and under it said 'Call me sometime – Emma'


End file.
